mordheim_warband_skirmishfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordheim: Warband Skirmish Wiki
'Welcome to the Mordheim: Warband Skirmish Wiki' Mordheim: Warband Skirmish is the multi player mobile device adaptation of Games Workshop’s table top game Mordheim. Set in the Warhammer world during a time of civil strife you lead your Warband through several different encounters, collecting magic shards from the comet that destroyed the city of Mordheim. Hide in the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike, get a vantage point and pick your targets off with ranged weapons, or bring the fight straight to your opponent in an up close and personal confrontation. Unpredictable turn-based strategy right at your fingertips. You’ll be fighting against real opponents with similar goals in mind so get out there, build the most powerful Warband you can, and show everyone just how much of a threat you are. Customise your Warband and prove your worth by purchasing mighty weapons, armour and much more. Do you have what it takes to survive in a place where only death lurks? Getting Started Wether you are new to Mordheim or a veteran player, you might want to consider visiting the following pages: * Warbands, Leader, Henchmen and Hired Swords. * Skills and Equipment. * Combat mechanics. * Magic and spellcasting. * Strategies, tips and tricks. * Hero Archetypes and Warband Builds. If you are looking for something in particular, you'll find it in the Game menus (below). It is sorted in the exact same way and order you will see things in the game, and hopefully this will make things very instinctive for you. Enjoy! Community Please join the Mordheim community to make the game better for everyone! * Forum -''' https://forums.legendary-games.com/#mordheim-warband-skirmish.26 * 'Discord -' https://discord.gg/mordheimws Factions There are eight standard factions in 'Mordheim : Warband Skirmish '(six currently available), from which you can choose to build your warband around: [[Reikland Mercenaries|'''Reikland Mercenaries]] (free) Hybrid troop type with access to Shooting & Strength skills but not Speed. The game’s true hybrid faction (i.e. close combat and ranged). They can’t run or hide but they can take a hit and fight like hell! [[Marienburg Mercenaries|'Marienburg Mercenaries']] Ranged troop type with access to Shooting & Speed skills but not Strength. Stealthy and ranged, these born snipers get lots of money early. [[Middenheim Mercenaries|'Middenheim Mercenaries']] Close combat troop type with access to Speed and Strength skills but no Shooting. Stealthy and tough as nails, they excel as hidden close-combat assassins. [[Skaven|'Skaven']] Close combat troop type with access to all skills but is especially reliant on Speed skills. Cowardly but deadly, these dirty rats have a fun and unique play style. [[Undead|'Undead']] Mixed, close combat focused, basic troop types. *Dregs: access to Strength skills only but not Shooting or Speed. These are the dregs of humanity. Though they have the least ability of any human type, they're still extremely deadly late game when combined with the awesome might of their vampire master. *Ghouls: access to Strength and Speed skills but not Shooting. Stealthy man-eating horrors that are highly effective in the early game. *Vampires (hired sword): superior to everyone at everything—except shooting. [[Witch Hunters|'Witch Hunters']] Mixed troop types emphasizing progression. Zealots are the starting troop type with access to Shooting and Speed skills but not Strength. They begin life as untrained peasants but can be quickly leveled into one of two types of highly effective warriors. *Templar (ranged): access to Shooting and Speed skills but not Strength. A reimagining of the basic ranged character. Easier for most when leveled first as close combat and then—as a hybrid—transitioned slowly into fully ranged. *Fanatic (close combat): access to Speed and Strength skills s but not Shooting. With up to five more strength than any other type of human and an automatic pass on all leadership tests, they make excellent close combat units. Their lack of armor is largely offset by their priest’s ability to heal them. Just remember that your Warrior Priest can only heal one member of your warband at a time. Sisters of Sigmar (released April 4, 2019) Similar to the Witch Hunters, but their Matriarch Leader starts with Prayers of Sigmar right away. The Novices Henchwomen have starting stat blocks like the Dregs or Zealots, but cost less. The Possessed (released October 31, 2019) The Chaos Magister Leader has a stat block like most of the other Human Leaders and starts with Chaos Magic right away. The Brethren Henchmen haver starting stat blocks like Human Warriors and Marksmen. The Possessed are very expensive (1500 GC) and have a starting stat block similar to Ogres, but can't use any equipment, no Healing Herbs, Thunderer's Caps, or Elven Cloaks. Only the Reikland Mercenaries are free to play (as of 2019/01/09). Some of the other factions can be unlocked with Fate tokens, but most can only be unlocked by paying real-life money. Game Menus * Main page : ** Continue (with currently selected Warband). ** Load Warband ** Factions ** Shop (same as Temple) ** Options * Town Cryer ** Missions, Combat and Spellcasting ** Leaderboard and Map * Camp ** Warbands, Leader, Henchmen and Hired Swords ** Stats ** Equip (Equipment and Creatures) ** Skills and Magic ** Customise ** Injuries ** Dismiss * Tavern (or Shrine, Burrow, Graveyard) * Store * Temple and Fate tokens 'About the Wiki' This is a place for us to collect information on the warbands, skills, items and mechanics of Mordheim: Warband Skirmish, in the interest of improving the enjoyment of the game through a better understanding of how it works. The tabletop rules were hundreds of pages long, so there's a lot of information crammed into the game! Please feel free to contribute, comment and ask questions as you feel inspired to do so. 'Latest Activity' Head over to the Video tab to find videos related to Mordheim: WS. If you're a content creator, feel free to add your own videos to the page! Category:Browse